In a driver's seat of a car, a light switch for switching operations such turning on and off of blinkers and turning on and off of a headlight, and a wiper switch for switching operations such as turning on and off of a wiper are mounted on a steering column around a shaft of a steering wheel. The light switch and the wiper switch each are composed of a lever switch having a lever, and the lever can be operated by a driver to switch the light switch or the wiper switch.
Conventionally, for such a lever switch, a stalk switch device (contactless lever switch) has been disclosed, in which a permanent magnet is moved by a lever and the switch is switched according to a position of the permanent magnet detected by a gigantic magneto-resistive sensor to prevent wear of contact points of the switch (see Patent Literature 1).